At Dusk
by smilez014
Summary: AU.--"When the sun sets, everyone turns into silhouettes."-- There are over a hundred reasons why we love summer. The sun, drawn hearts in the sand, cerulean waves, and most importantly, the feeling of summer love. for Kailin
1. Trailer

**This story is for one of my very best friends on the site—well in general actually: Kailin! :)  
**

**This is AU.**

_At_ **Dusk**  
by _smilez014_

-:-

**There are Heart breaks**

"_So, are you okay?"_

"_Dylan, Landon broke my heart."_

--

"_She broke up with you Cam!"_

"_Yeah, and I'm okay."_

**That make you stronger**

"_This summer we'll run away."_

"_This summer is my new start."_

--

"_So this girl named Nikki broke your heart, she was your first love wasn't she?"_

"_Dylan, Nikki is gone, but you're here."_

**There are people**

"_Thank you so much, Leesh."_

"_Olivia, you're my best friend."_

--

"_You know what your problem is Massie?"_

"_Oh, what Derrick? I'd love to know."_

"_You don't know how to live."_

**Who change you forever**

"_We're more than cousins, we're best friends."_

_--_

"_As your brother Kristen, I suggest you go tell Kemp you love him."_

"_Chris thanks for being a great brother."_

--

"_You are crazy! I am not stealing a boat with a guy just cause he might possibly like me, Derrick"_

"_What if you're stealing a boat with me, because you might possibly like me, Massie."_

**Kisses**

"_One sinister kiss, won't kill you will it?"_

"_I'm Claire and I have a boyfriend."_

"_Sweetie, I'm Josh and I have a girlfriend."_

"_You're heads not on straight."_

"_It could be the spiked punch."_

--

"_Kiss me."_

"_Okay, then kill me after."_

**That'll last a life time**

"_You are extremely odd, Cam Fisher."_

"_I am?"_

"_Yes, but I can't help but fall for you."_

--

"_You know what Derrick?"_

"_What?"_

"_I think spending this time here with you, eating this massive amount of cotton candy was the best part of my summer."_

**Moments**

"_Stay away from my boyfriend!"_

"_She didn't go near him, Uh-Livia! Your so called boyfriend is going to her."_

"_You don't want to mess with Josh, Kuh-Laire, so back off!"_

--

"_Kristen, I really like you and I mean more than a friend."_

"_Me too, Kemp."_

**That make it worth it**

"_Maybe Landon breaking my heart was fate."_

"_Why do you say that Massie?"_

"_Because, that's what Derrick said."_

**Let's get crazy**

"_I'm a wild animal, Dyl!"_

"_No, you're not, you are Claire Lyons."_

"_Really? Well, she's gone now, you know under this skirt I am wearing a thong."_

"_Wow, you rebel."_

--

"_Oh my gosh! I'm stealing a boat! Wooh!"_

"_Yeah, I wouldn't scream that."_

--

"_Dance with me?"_

"_If you can keep up."_

**One life**

"_I'm going to die, if she doesn't notice me."_

"_Oh, look she's looking!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Hah, not!"_

--

"_This summer keeps getting crazier and crazier."_

"_Kinda like life huh?"_

--

**Today will be the day we reach the sky**

"_Did you know I'm insane?"_

"_Gasp! Massie Block insane? Ehmagod! No way!"_

"_Very funny, Derrick."_

"_Sorry, so why are you insane?"_

"_Because I love you now."_

--

"_Olivia already hates me Josh."_

"_But I love you Claire."_

--

"_I never want summer to end when I'm with you."_

"_Dylan, I love you."_

"_Right back atcha."_

--

"_You're beautiful when you smile."_

"_Gosh, you're corny."_

**-Friends-**

"_Guys are nothing."_

"_Yeah, it's chicks before dicks."_

--

"_Bros before Hoes."_

"_Always."_

**-Family-**

"_You're my sister now, I care about you."_

--

"_You're not just my best friend, you're my sister."_

--

"_We're family we're suppose to embarrass you."_

_**It's about finding yourself**_

"_I'm going to change the world, Derrick."_

"_Then start right now, Massie."_

--

"_I just don't want Josh to leave me."_

"_He won't if he loves you."_

"_That's the thing; I don't think he loves me."_

--

"_One summer can change your forever."_

"_Yeah, I figured that out."_

--

"_You act as if you've never had fun."_

"_I don't think I ever had."_

--

"_Because starting now, I wanna be with you."_

"_Summer will be over, and you'll be gone."_

--

"_I like potatoes!"_

"_Me too! Now Chris, stop screaming in the middle of the street!"_

**This summer**

**--**

**Seriously, I can't wait for this summer. :) so whatcha think?**

**Potential? Review?**

**so, i'm working on this. and a very fluffy massington story for my best friend, ericka.**

**Smilez014**


	2. i'm speaking in riddles

**Wow, what's this? What's this? (also a song in the nightmare before Christmas soundtrack btw) anyway FINALLY, the first chapter (: I don't have much written for this story but, I thought I was obligated to update. So yeah here it is. Don't forget this is Alternate Universe, where anything can happen ;)**

**Enjoy:**

The seconds ticked slowly inside the oval clock on the wall. It's almost as if time has stood still. It's almost as destiny was being mean and _wanting_ to keep the students in the prison cell, people call 'school.'

There was four things Massie Block was sure of. One, that her ex-boyfriend, Landon Crane, was in love with Layne Abeley. Two, this summer was going to suck. Three, the clock was frozen and the kid next to her was singing to ACDC, Lastly, Landon Crane no longer loved her.

It's such a shame because she sure still loved him.

"Five, four, three, two," the students in the room chanted, "and one!" the bell rang, everyone began closing their books, throwing their pens in the air, and sprinting out of the classroom.

Massie sighed and collected her stuff. Together. This summer was going to be cold, long, and lonely. Massie got up and left the classroom. Happy students ran out of the hallways.

"Hey there!" a voice called behind her. Massie turned round and saw her cousin, Dylan Marvil, wearing a happy face.

"Hey," Massie replied, emotionless. Her amber eyes were focused on a boy and girl passing by. Landon Crane and Layne Abeley were hand in hand walking by. Massie stared enviously. Landon glanced at her then gave her a quick friendly smile. Massie turned away.

"Don't sweat it," Dylan's emerald eyes were sympathetic.

"Huh?" Massie pretended she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Landon," Dylan replied.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," Massie forced a clueless smile.

"Right," Dylan rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Dyl," Massie insisted.

"Puh-lease," Dylan twirled her fiery hair with her index finger. "I know you pretty well, Mass."

Massie sighed. Dylan _did_ know her pretty well. They weren't _just_ cousins. They were best friends.

"Uh huh," Massie said in response.

"Let's go find Claire," Dylan said and started walking. Massie followed after.

"Where is she?" Massie asked.

"No clue," Dylan stood on her tip toes and peered over people's heads. "Probably with her boyfriend."

"There they are!" Massie pointed at a blonde girl holding the hand of Dempsey Solomon; the coolest nerd at their school, OCD.

"Hey cousins!" Claire greeted, her blue eyes sweet and excited. Massie, Dylan, and Claire were all cousins, but all had different last names. Massie's and Dylan's mothers were sisters, who were cousins with Claire's mom.

"Hey," Dylan smirked at Claire's hand entwined with Dempsey's.

"So, I guess it's safe to say we are no longer sophomores!" Claire chirped.

"Yeah," Massie said and looked around to see if Landon was still around. He wasn't.

"I can't wait for this summer either," Claire was saying, she turned to Dempsey, "We're going back to my home town this summer."

"Florida?" Dempsey said and slung an arm around her waist.

"Yup," Claire nodded, "Summer, sun, beaches, and clear blue sky. It'll be paradise compared to New York."

Massie was half listening now. She loved Claire and Florida but she wasn't ready to leave Westchester for the entire summer. Claire originally lived in Florida in a huge beach house with her parents and little brother Todd. But during freshman year, Claire's moved her to Westchester, New York to got to school at the prestigious Octavian Country Day. Claire lives with Dylan in the Marvil Mansion, with the ever so famous, Merri Lee Marvil, the host of a famous talk show.

"So, we should go get packing," Dylan clapped, "I need to buy seven bottles of sun block."

-:-

"Let's go!" Cam Fisher yelled anxiously. He was holding a dark blue duffle bag, waiting in front of the Harrington's SUV.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Derrick Harrington called back in an irritated tone. He threw his last duffle bag in the trunk of the SUV. Cam threw in his own bag right on top of Derrick's.

"Where's Roger?" am asked, referring to Derrick's English butler.

"Coming," Derrick replied and placed his sunglasses over his chocolate brown eyes to block out the California sun.

"Oh, there!" Cam pointed to the front door of Derrick's house. Roger was coming out wearing black board shorts and a blue Hawaiian print polo. His nose was being occupied with a blotch of sun block.

"Ready, sir?" Roger asked in his thick British accent.

"Let's get going," Derrick nodded and opened the back seat of the SUV. Cam slid in next to him.

"I can not wait till we get to Florida," Cam smiled.

"Yeah," Derrick nodded and stared out the window as Roger began driving. Sixteen-year-old Derrick Harrington, was going to spend a whole summer in the beaches of Florida. Derrick's parents were out on a cruise for the first month of summer. So Derrick had the beach house down in Florida, all to himself. With the exception of the family butler, Roger, and Derrick's best friend since third grade, Cam Fisher.

Cam pressed a button on his door and rolled down the window. "Just imagine, the hot Florida chicks who go surfing and the open ocean."

"Dude," Derrick rolled his eyes, "You can get that here, in California."

"Yeah, but we're going to Florida," Cam said enthusiastically, "It'll be a chance to get away from here."

"Yeah," Derrick eyed him, "Hey man?"

"What?" Cam asked and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"How have you been?" Derrick asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked him.

"You and Nikki just broke up," Derrick said, his voice in a near whisper.

"Dude," Cam shook his head, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Derrick asked and rolled down his own window. The wind from outside traveled in and blew wisps of Derrick's blond hair.

Cam nodded, "I am." then he said, "I don't understand why everyone expects me to cry over her."

-:-

Chris Plovert walked out of the gym carrying his basket ball. School was out for the summer and the halls have never felt more empty. Last summer, was boring and long. All he did was spend time playing ball and lounging by his pool. But this summer, his father and step-mother was paying for an all expense trip to Florida. It was just a bribe, actually. For Chris to like his new mother and sister his father got married to Jane Gregory about five months ago. She was nice and blonde. And Chris knew his father, Tristan, was in love with hr. Chris did like Jane, he just wasn't fond of Kristen, her daughter.

Kristen Gregory was the most annoying, preppy, proper blonde lunatic in the entire Connecticut state. She had dirty blonde hair and a snobby princess like personality.

Chris bounced his basket ball on the sidewalk, as he walked home.

"CHRIS!" speaking of the devil. Chris turned around to see his father's black stretch limousine. The very back window had Kristen's head sticking out.

"Let's go!" She whined. "Get in, we have so much packing and we need to go to the airport in three hours!" her annoying high-pitched shrill voice made Chris's eye twitch.

"This is going to be a long summer," Chris muttered to himself then got in the limo. Kristen began yapping away, so Chris had to drown out her voice with his ear phones.

**TA-DA! So what do you think? Good? Bad? Undecided? Please let me know. I'm a little panicked but I think the first chapter turned out well. Hmm… no? well, sorry! So the chapters for this story will be semi-long. (: and as I wrote this story during my math class, I can honestly say that I LOVE it. Anddd, have you read "Where the Arrow Hit"? it's almost completed! **

**Pairing suggestions, please?**

**School's almost out for the summer! Yay! Haha. I feel very hyper today. Ah well. Whoo! **

**smilez014**


	3. when i am miles away

**a/n: ooh, another update! Well, since I'm starting to grow real fond of this story, I thought an update would be a lovely idea. (: **

**The feedback seems really good, thank you guys so so so so so much! And the final pairings are still a mystery to me. But I do have an idea on them. **

**Enjoy:**

The Florida sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Alicia Rivera had a real good view of the ocean from her balcony. The ocean was peaceful and quiet for a moment and then suddenly blue waves were forming and crashing onto the yellow-whit sanded shore. Alice took in a breath of air as she heard the palm trees' leaves rustling in the wind, as if singing a song.

This was her new home.

"Are you going to stand our here all day?" a voice behind her asked. Alicia turned around and saw her cousin, Jost Hotz. He was spending the entire summer in the Rivera's new beach house.

"Maybe I will," Alicia folded her arms across her chest, "Where's Olivia?"

"She'll be coming later," Josh answered and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Olivia Ryan was Josh's perky girlfriend, who was also Alicia's best friend. Olivia and Josh lived farther into Florida, where towns and buildings were at. Alicia used to live in the same neighborhood. Until, Alicia's father -Len-, decided to live in a peaceful beach house by Florida's blue ocean. Not that Alicia was complaining, it was amazing by the beach.

-:-

"So, this is your parents beach house?" Cam asked Derrick, as they unloaded their stuff from the SUV.

"Yeah, there's a pool out back," Derrick said and threw his duffle bag over his broad shoulder. The Harrington's beach house was about two stories high, with polished wooden steps leading to the huge glass door, and ceiling to floor glass windows that occupied almost every inch of the orange brick walls. All the houses on the street looked remotely similar.

"Wow, check that out," Cam pointed to the ocean, down the avenue. Large waved were forming wiping all the surfers out.

"You actually brought your board?" Derrick asked his best friend.

Cam nodded, "I got my surf board and skateboard."

Derrick looked at him, he was too happy. Derrick knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't resist. "Cam, are you sure you're okay?"

Cam rolled his green and blue eyes. "Yes, now leave me alone about that." Cam turned the other at and immediately walked up the wooden steps.

Derrick sighed and followed after him.

-:-

"We're here!" Claire clapped as their Hummer drove in front of a bright yellow beach house. Massie looked out her window, the beach was right by the neighborhood. Palm trees were everywhere and sun flowers.

"Yeah," Massie said, as Dylan and Claire jumped out of the car. The last time Massie and Dylan went down to Florida was two years ago. Back then it was paradise, but now it seemed unimpressive and dull to her.

"Mass! C'mon!" Dylan called from outside. She was wearing large sunglasses and a short yellow Juicy Couture sun dress. Her fiery red hair complimented the burning yellow.

Massie sighed and got out of the Hummer. Their driver, Isaac was already unloading their suitcases from the trunk. She swung her beach bag over her shoulder then said, "so, let's start this horrible summer, shall we?"

Claire rolled her blue eyes. She was un khaki shorts and a turquoise BCBG top. "Mass, this summer will be fun."

"Yup," Dylan nodded. She turned around and walked the wooden steps that led to the Lyons' beach house. Surrounding the lawn were tall emerald green bushes and palm trees. Claire grabbed Massie's hand and dragged her towards the house.

"There they are!" Jay Lyons's voice echoed in the thin air. He was a balding man, in Bermuda shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Uncle Jay," Dylan ran up the stairs to greet him.

"Dad!" Claire let go of Massie's hand and ran to give her father a big hug.

"They're here!" a female voice said, behind Jay. They turned to see Judi Lyons and Todd, Claire's mother and fourteen year old brother.

Everyone exchanged hugs and 'welcome backs' and 'we missed yous.' As the embraces finished, they began a conversation.

"So how was the flight over?" Jay asked.

"It was good," Dylan answered.

"You girls are really growing up," Judi commented. "Such beautiful New Yorkers."

Dylan laughed, "yeah, well…"

"So are your parents coming down too?"

Dylan shook her head, "my mom and the Block's aren't coming till like, the last couple of weeks of summer."

"Oh," Judi nodded. "Well, I'm sure you girls will have a lovely summer."

"We plan to do so," Claire nudged Dylan.

"Let's get you girls settled," Jay said and grabbed the girls' bags. "Todd, grab a couple would you?"

"Sure," Todd nodded and yanked Massie's beach bag off her shoulder. Massie rolled her eyes and followed everyone into the house.

The inside of the house was large and spacious. Massie looked around, the house felt nice and cozy. For a beach house, it was very cosmopolitan and modern. Jay walked up the spiraling staircase that led them to a large room. Two queen sized canopy beds were at the corner of the peach colored room.

"Dylan and Mass will stay here," Jay explained, "Claire can stay in her old bedroom."

"Okay," Claire nodded.

"I'll go get a snack for you girls," Judi said and then disappeared out in the hall.

"Catch you guys later," Todd said then left.

"Uh… yeah," Jay said awkwardly, he backed away slowly then left.

"I'm going to unpack my stuff," Claire said, dragging her suitcase out into the hall. "Get your swim suits on. Let's go to the beach later."

Then he was gone. Dylan lifted her suitcase onto her bed and flipped the top open. She began pulling out blouses and dresses of neutral colors. Massie sat on her bed then laid back down.

The room has a bay window that overlooked the ocean. It was a nice view. Massie shut her eyes and felt her heart beat. It was sad and …broken.

**a/n: don't worry, chapters WILL get longer. I promise. I kind of want to make this a massie x derrick. ;) because I am extremely weird like that. So yeah, M x D alright? And no, it won't be the cliché relationship type. And I feel like Claire x Cam is out of the question. So maybe CLOSH? **

**My calendar is telling me I have [ 22 ] days till summer! (: yay!**

**So review? & I'll update. **

**smilez014**


	4. butterfly in it's cage

"We're here, we're here!" Kristen jumped up and down in the hotel lobby.

"Yeah," Chris rolled his eyes.

"No. sarcasm please," Tristan Plovert said as he pulled out his credit card. He handed it to the young lady in the front desk.

"I wasn't," Chris said through clenched teeth.

Kristen twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. She was in a dark blue cabana dress and gold flip flops. "You shouldn't be so bitter, big brother." she reased.

Chris pretended not to hear her.

"There you are, Kristen!" a voice called Chris turned around to see Kristen's best friend, Kemp Hurley. He enveloped her into a hug. Chris tried not to throw up. Sometimes, Kristen and Kemp were so Disney, all cliché and whatnot. They were all juniors at their preparatory school in Connecticut.

"Hello, Kemp!" Jane, Kristen's mom, greeted.

"Hello, Ms. Gregory -err, I meant Mrs. Plovert," Kemp said happily.

"Where's your parents?" Jane asked.

"Already settled in their room." Kemp said with a generous smile.

"Here are the room keys!" Tristan came with the hotel keys in hand. Chris quickly snatched a key out from his father's hand. He was tired of all the faux family happiness.

-:-

"Let's go to the beach!" Claire stamped her foot anxiously. She was already outside the Lyons' beach house, wearing a baby blue bikini top and a ruffle skirt. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a messy bun.

"Hold on!" Dylan shouted from her balcony. She was already in her green cabana dress and white flip flops.

"Where's Mass?" Claire shouted. The wind blowing her bangs over her face.

"I'm here!" Massie walked behind Dylan. After a long time of begging and pleading, Dylan finally got Massie in a white Juicy Couture bikini top with pink horizontal stripes and denim Sevens shorts.

"Let's go!" Claire said again, this time more impatiently.

Dylan rolled her green eyes and walked back into the beach house. Massie looked over at the beach side, hesitantly, then turned to follow her cousin.

When they met the blonde girl outside, Massie grew more and more nauseous. Although she was going to the beach, Massie has never felt more exposed in her life. The brunette instantly wrapped her slender arms around her flat stomach.

"Lead the way," Dylan said to Claire. Her fiery red hair pulled back with bobby pins and drenched in shiny hair glitter, to give her hair a glowing effect.

Massie just let her auburn hair hand loose. Claire shoved her arm into her beach bag and hungrily looking for something. After a moment, she pulled out a white faux flower. She slipped it behind Massie's left ear. "There! Now you look the part!"

Massie rolled her eyes, but kept the flower neatly tucked behind her ear. Claire turned on her heal and marched all the way toward the nice beach. They crossed the gravel road and onto the beach side. The yellow white sand was warm under the sun. Claire picked up her pace and ran toward the shore. She dropped her towel and beach bag on an open space to declare her spot. Dylan hurried after her. Massie stood there for a moment, under the tall palm tree. She watched her cousins happily fold out their towels and lay it on the sand.

Massie continued watching, she didn't even realize the totally cute boy walking right into her. In his hand, was a vanilla ice cream cone that smashed onto Massie's left under arm.

Massie jumped back and shrieked at the sudden rush of cold air touching her body.

"Oh fuck," the boy's caramel eyes widened. His cone in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

Massie wiped off the cold ice cream off her skin. Then she looked up, ready to glade at her guilty suspect. But she didn't glare when she saw his face. He had short shaggy blond hair that complimented his large caramel eyes. He was in Bermuda shorts and a white muscle shirt, that emphasized his well muscled arms. Massie eyed him, he did look genuinely sorry.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly then stuffed his cell phone in his pocket. "Really," he insisted.

Massie continued wiping off the vanilla ice cream.

"Let me help you," he extended his hand out. Massie swatted it away.

"No thanks," she said bitterly.

"Oh, so you can talk," his voice was light and amused.

"Yeah, just like how can you watch your way," Massie spat out. She glared at him then walked away slowly.

The blond boy chased after her and gripped Massie's elbow to stop her.

"I said I was sorry," he said again. He held Massie's arm tightly and looked down at her.

Massie glared up at him, "Yeah, I heard."

"So, do you accept my apology?" he asked then flashed Massie a sweet smile. Massie just sighed loudly.

"I see," He let go of her arm. "We got off on the wrong foot."

Massie placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm Derrick," he introduced politely. "Derrick Harrington."

Massie stared at Derrick, long and hard. He looked so cute and seemed nice. But he also seemed really cocky and conceited.

She sighed in defeat, "Massie. Massie Block."

"Hello, Massie Block," he smiled at her like a child on Christmas morning. "So, we're cool then?" he asked.

Massie looked at him then at the ice cream gunk in her under arm. "Sure, as long, as you don't stuff ice cream in my arm pit again."

Derrick cracked a smile, "I'll try not to."

Massie turned around, smiled to herself and left Derrick by the sidewalk.

-:-

"Hah, that is so funny!" Dylan smiled at the cute dark haired boy named Cam Fisher. He had multi-colored eyes; one green and one blue. He was sweet, funny, and was so charming.

"Yeah, well," Cam shrugged carelessly.

Claire rolled her blue eyes, as the sun bounced off the large red umbrella she was under. It didn't help the heat though. Claire could feel beads of sweat dripping from her head and spilling onto her neck.

"So, you're here with your parents?" Cam asked Dylan.

Dylan shook her head, her curls moving with her, "no, my aunt and uncle. They have a beach house on Ocean Avenue."

Claire pulled out a green fold-out fan and bean waving it in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm here with my friend, his parents are MIA for the first month of summer," Cam said and looked into the distance. He squinted, as if to find something, then his eyes widened. "Oh, there he is."

Claire and Dylan both turned their heads to see a blond boy walking towards them. A smashed up ice cream cone was in his right hand. Claire immediately stood up from her fold-out chair.

"Hey!" Claire smiled brightly.

The blond boy nodded at her, then said to Cam, "Hey, man!"

Cam nodded back at his friend, "Uh, Derrick this is Dylan and her cousin Claire."

Derrick smiled at the two girls, "Pleasures mine, ladies."

"So, you guys are here with your relatives?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, Dylan and I," Claire answered, "And our cousin, Massie."

"Massie?" Derrick raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Massie," a voice said behind them.

Cam, Dylan, Claire, and Derrick turned around to see Massie, herself, standing there. Claire stared at her cousin then to Derrick, whose chocolate eyes never left Massie.

"This is Mass," Dylan told Derrick.

Derrick nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know."

"You've guys met?" Claire, Dylan, and Cam said simultaneously.

Derrick just smiled.

Massie placed her hands to her sides and nodded, "Yeah, sorta, small world."

**a/n: yay! tomorrow is the first day of summer for me! :D i can finally get sand in my shoes and not feel guilty about it. lol. anyway, how's the story going so far? i promise it'll get better. **

**lemonade+infinite-nothingness+sandcastles+bonfires= SUMMER;; **

**this is random. haha. okay, anyway, please leave a review? and don't be afraid to send PMs to talk mindlessly about _anything_. **


	5. can we pretend?

**a/n: it is day five of my summer. and it is awesome so far. (if you guys didn't notice... i kinda am fond of summer)**

"I love you," Josh whispered seductively into Olivia's ear. The blonde girl giggled. As her boyfriend hugged her tightly.

"So, let's go to the boardwalk later or maybe the beach," Olivia said as she pulled away. "There's going to be a band and a fireworks show all week."

"Sounds lovely," Josh said to her. Olivia smiled back at her boyfriend of seven months. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Josh kissed her back.

"Ew, gross," Alicia came walking out of her beach house. There was nothing more gross than watching your cousin make out with your best friend.

Josh pulled away then awkwardly leaned against a nearby palm tree. Olivia blushed.

Alicia rolled her eyes and placed her Oliver People's sunglasses over her almond shaped eyes. "Yeah, tonguing my best friend, Josh. Very Nice." the Spanish beauty remarked sarcastically.

The blazing sun streaked the whole neighborhood on Sunrise Boulevard, the street Alicia's house was on. Alicia examined her well-filed nails then said, "Let's head to the beach, please."

Josh pulled out his keys from his shorts and dangled them in the air, "I'll drive."

He walked over to his black Jeep, parked by the curb. He hopped in and gave his famous Josh smile. "C'mon."

Alicia got into the back seat, while Olivia declared shot gun. Josh rapidly took a swerve and headed toward the beach. Alicia threw her head back and squinted at the sun through her tinted lenses. Wind began blowing through Alicia's hair.

It was officially summer.

-:-

"Kemp!" Kristen shrieked as her best friend hugged her around her waist, taking them both into the hotel's pool. Kemp laughed as he splashed happily around the pool.

Kristen coughed as her head popped up the surface. Her True Religion Jeans were soaking wet.

"Come on, Kris, live a little," Kemp said with a chuckle.

Kristen stared at him, fat water droplets were sitting on his face. His large eyes were sparkling. He looked really good. Kristen shook her head and turned the other direction.

"Hey want to go to the carnival tomorrow night?" Kemp asked after an awkward moment of silence.

Kristen turned back to him, "Carnival?"

"Yeah, there's a carnival by Sunrise Boulevard," Kemp informed her.

Kristen wiped her dripping with her hand and blinked her eyes a few times, "sounds cool."

"Great," Kemp smiled then splashed more pool water onto Kristen's face.

"Hey!" Kristen shouted and splashed Kemp back.

-:-

"So, tell me," Derrick said as he and Massie walked along the shore. "What's your story?"

The warm water rand fast on the white sand, getting Massie's and Derrick's bare feet wet. Then the water quickly retreated back to the ocean.

Massie turned back to face him, "My story?" she asked as a light breeze came blowing by, causing Massie's auburn hair to blow over part her face.

"Yeah," Derrick nodded, "You. Where you're from. Your hobbies, interests, possibly how your love life is going." He smiled mischievously.

Massie shoved him playfully aside, "You are hilarious." She replied sarcastically.

Derrick laughed a little, "Well, I'll tell you about me if you do the same."

Massie shook her head with a smile. Just then, two teenage girls in string bikinis passed by. They both winked at Derrick seductively. Derrick just smiled a little, then gave a short nod.

Massie rolled her eyes, once they left, "You're… you're such a guy."

Derrick turned to her, startled at the sudden change of mood. "Err, yeah, well I do pee standing up." he joked lightly.

"And your hormones are probably all over the place." Massie couldn't resist the urge. Form some reason, she was irritated. He was just like Landon Crane. Only way hotter.

"Are you seriously going to let two girls -who I don't even know-, tick you off?" Derrick asked her.

Massie sighed. She was being silly. "Yeah, whatever, forget I mentioned it."

Derrick smiled at her, "I simply adore cute jealous brunette girls." Massie rolled her eyes again.

After a moment, Derrick stared at her then said, "I grew up in San Diego, California. My parents own a car dealership company. Cam's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I'm on the soccer team back at my preparatory school, captain actually. I'm single," Derrick paused, "And very available."

Massie laughed sarcastically. "Ha-Ha."

"Anyway," Derrick continued, "I'm going to be a junior this year and I plan on applying to Stanford. I've only had a bout one or two serious relationships and I like cookies."

Massie stopped walking. She smiled at him, as she felt the warm sand wedged between her toes. "Well my turn, I guess."

Derrick nodded as he stared at her in amusement. The beach around them quickly began filling up. There were some kids playing Frisbees, teenage boys surfing the ocean and everyone just in pure absolute bliss.

"I grew up in New York," Massie started. "No gang life or thugs walking the streets, if that's what you're thinking. Nor the whole streets lights and yellow taxi cabs. I live in Westchester County. It's pretty small, but way to upgraded to be an authentic small town like Stars Hallow or something-."

"I love Gilmore Girls," Derrick interrupted. Massie laughed then continued, "I'm going to be a junior at my preparatory, Octavian Country Day. My best friends are Dylan and Claire. We're tighter than cousins, really. I have no idea where I want to go to college because my parents are control freaks. My mother owns her designer line, it's kinda a small company but it's branching out to Paris. And my dad is an FBI agent."

"Whoa," Derrick interrupted, "What?"

Massie laughed, "it's true. Believe it or not it's not a fictional occupation."

"Uh… so he's like an FBI agent?" Derrick was clearly shocked. "Does he wear black suits and kick doors open? Does he know how to walk through those red laser censor things? Wow, does he crack secret codes an has and escape helicopter waiting for him after every mission?"

"Okay, now, you're just making fun of me." Massie smacked him on the arm. Derrick laughed.

Massie shook her head in amusement. The waves at the ocean were crashing rapidly on the shore. Massie watched. Then she turned to look at Derrick. He was busy looking at the ocean as well. Massie looked at him, she saw something. Other than his obvious good looks. She wasn't sure what exactly it was but she saw something. A strong aura of kindness and humor mixed in with gentleman qualities and movie/TV/music references.

Maybe she didn't need Landon after all.

**a/n: i just noticed the trailer didn't come out the way i wanted :( hmm, i'll fix that when i have the time. Derrick sounds fun, huh? **

**currently: i love massington. this story will be a massington. KeSha's annoying song is stuck in my head. oh no. i will try my very best to make this sucky story really go- err, almost tolerable. formspring me, please. i love questions. :D i will now go eat bbq. **

**show me how cool you are, leave a review? :) thankyou. hope you're having an amazing summerrr! **


	6. i can't explain it

**a/n: so I really am sorry for not updating this sooner :( but on the bright side, this chapter will be semi-long-ish. xD **

**read on:**

"So, there's a bonfire by the beach tonight," Derrick said to Massie as they walked by their neighborhood. The sun was setting just then, causing the sky to turn into an awkward shade of pink. It was almost dusk.

"Really?" Massie asked. She was still in her bikini top and shorts. Derrick nodded at her, "word gets around I guess. Do you want to come?"

Massie shrugged. She spent nearly the whole day with Derrick. They separated from Dylan, Claire, and Cam just to go on a friendly stroll by the beach. But it ended up as something more; a friendship was slowly built.

"I think so," Massie finally agreed. They walked down the streets by the rows of palm trees, near Claire's beach house. Massie suddenly stopped walking, "well, here's my stop."

Derrick looked around and then up to the beach house. Massie was looking at. He smiled surprised, "Uh, you live here?"

Massie nodded, "Yup."

"Oh, okay then." Derrick just shrugged. He couldn't believe the coincidence; Massie was going to be living right next door to him. "Well, I'll pick you up at seven." He told her then turned the opposite direction of her and up the steps to the house next to hers.

"Where are you going?" Massie asked bewildered.

Derrick turned around to her, ready to burst into laughter, "This is my parents' beach house."

Massie just smiled and walked up to concreted steps to her house. "See you at seven."

The two both walked up their own steps till they reached the door of their own houses.

Derrick stopped and turned her direction, "Hey Massie!" he called over the concreted partition that separated their lawns.

Massie's hand was already on the lock of the glass door. She turned to him, not removing her hand. "What?" She asked.

"You never told me your relationship status," Derrick replied with a cocky smirk.

Massie gave a small smile then said slowly, "I just had my heart broken."

-:-

"I love bonfires!" Alicia said as she swung her bag around her shoulder. It was dusk over the beach. And bonfires were being built on the sand. A couple of local residents were throwing wood onto their fires, causing flames to roar upwards. Alicia's large eyes, stared in joy. She counted seven large bonfires.

"Pretty," Alicia said in awe. Olivia and Josh stood hand in hand next to her. "Yeah," Olivia agreed shyly.

"I'm not that impressed," Josh yawned, bored.

Olivia giggled, "I totally agree with you babe."

Alicia rolled her eyes. She loved Olivia to death, she was her best friend. But she absolutely hated how Olivia had no thoughts or opinions of her own. She'd just agree with who ever.

"Let's go sit," Alicia said to the two.

Josh nodded and followed after his cousin. Olivia tagged along.

"The pits are mostly taken," Alicia pouted, "But there's one with not many people." She pointed ovr to a large bonfire by the shore, with only three people sitting around it.

Alicia made her way toward them, they were a blonde girl and two boys, one had headphones on and the other was awkward and lanky. "Hi!" Alicia greeted. "Mind if we chill here?"

The boy with the headphones looked up, then he looked away obviously uninterested. The blonde girl however looked up with a large smile, "Sure!"

Alicia smiled at her then at the awkward boy. He looked at the blonde haired girl with fascination; she was in love with him.

Alicia just shrugged and sat on the opposite side of the three, the bonfire between them. Josh and Olivia sat down next to her, immediately getting lost in their own conversation.

Alicia folded her legs, crossed. The blonde girl and the awkward boy with got lost in their own conversation, as well. The only ones not talking were Alicia and the boy with the headphones. Alicia leaned back on her hands and stretched out her legs to emphasize her amazing body. The boy stared intently at the fire. Alicia stared hard at him, giving piercing death glares. The boy looked at her, resistant, and then turned back to the bonfire.

Alicia smirked.

He wasn't really her type; he was quiet, lanky, and not flirty. But he was a challenge, which Alicia loved.

"So, where are you guys from?" The blonde girl asked, tearing her eyes away from the brunette guy.

Alicia looked at her, "From here actually. I live near the beach and this is my cousin, Josh and my best friend, Olivia. They live farther in." Alicia said, matching the blonde girl's eyes. She wanted the blonde girl to know she was fierce and not someone to mess with.

"Cool," the blonde girl smiled, obviously oblivious to Alicia's message. "I'm Kristen, this is Kemp," she pointed to the awkward guy, and then pointed to the guy with head phones, "This is my step brother Chris. We're from Connecticut. "

"Cool," Josh said fascinated, "Where are you guys staying?"

"The resort on Palm Avenue," Kristen answered, "Kemp's staying there too."

"Hey mind if we join you?" a voice said. Alicia along with everyone else looked up to see the most gorgeous guy ever. A blond boy with semi-shaggy hair and twinkling caramel eyes, smiled at them. Alicia sat up straighter. He seriously had a well defined body, in board shorts and a white shirt.

"Sure," Kristen nodded. "I'm Kristen."

"Derrick," the guy introduced. Behind him, was a fiery red head with emerald eyes, a dark haired boy with one green and one blue eye, and a brunette with amber eyes. They all took a seat at any available space. The bonfire was now fully surrounded with ten people.

"Hi Derrick!" Kristen smiled at him, "This is Chris, Kemp, Alicia, Josh, and Olivia." She pointed to each person she introduced.

Derrick smiled politely at all of them, "This is Cam, Dylan, Claire, and… Massie," He caught his breath and winked at the brunette. Alicia scowled. No way was she going to get Derrick with that Massie girl in the way.

"So, where are you from?" Alicia asked Derrick and ran a hand through her raven hair.

"California," Derrick said, "San Diego. That's where Cam and I are from."

"Oh," Alicia smiled playfully. "The second best place to spend your summer in." she said flirtatiously.

"Excuse me?" Cam coughed a laugh. "It's just as nice, sweet cakes." Cam winked at her.

Alicia giggled.

Cam was a sweetie, but she knew he wasn't the wild type. And Derrick certainly was. But Derrick wasn't paying any attention to her. His eyes were plastered to that Massie chick.

Everyone suddenly began getting absorbed in their own little worlds; Josh and Olivia, Dylan and Cam, Kristen and Kemp, Massie and Claire. The only ones not having any form of contact were Alicia, Derrick, and Chris.

Since Derrick was totally hot and next to Alicia. She decided on speaking to him. "So, where are you staying at?"

"My parents' beach house," Derrick responded, fiddling with the dog tag necklaces around his neck. "They'll be gone for like, the first month of summer, they're on a cruise." He said.

"Lots of time alone huh?" Alicia said to him seductively.

Derrick's eyebrows flew high on his forehead, only then picking up Alicia's hint. "Uh…"

"Hey Derrick," a soft voice that belonged to Massie spoke up. Alicia's eyes automatically glared at her. Derrick stared back at Massie, "Yes?" he asked. Alicia couldn't help but noticed that Derrick's voice was no longer flirty. It was so… sweet.

"I'm getting kind of tired," Massie said, "mind if you walk me home now?" she stood up and Alicia took the chance to survey her outfit. She was in a lavender top and white short short.

Derrick got up, too, "No prob." He said to her then announced to the group, "hey guys! We'll be calling it a night."

Everyone nodded and said goodbye to Massie and Derrick. Alicia just sat there; Derrick didn't even looked at her, as he was leaving. Alicia's cell phone vibrated as she received a text.

**Griffin: babe, I love you.**

Alicia smiled then replied to her boyfriend of three months.

**a/n: so how was it? Let me know which characters you hate, love, wish wasn't even in this story….? Pairings? Alicington? Krisington? Kremp? Alovert? **

**it wasn't that long, but oh well.  
**

**Please review. **


	7. we all need somebody

**a/n: okay, so i haven't updated this story in months and i thought now was a perfect time for an update :) this chapter is dedicated to : loveurlife **

Dylan woke up, late in the afternoon. She threw the covers off her body and looked around. Massie's bed was already nicely made and empty. Dylan checked her cell phone it read 3:45pm. Dylan yawned and got out of bed in her tank top and blue shorts. She made her way down to the kitchen to find Todd with his laptop.

"Hey, squirt," Dylan rubbed her right eyes, sleepily.

todd peered over his laptop screen, "what are you doing up?" He asked her sarcastically.

Dylan rolled her eyes and sat at the Lyons' kitchen island. She could feel half her head's curls dented and flat from laying on it all night. She pulled out a box of poptarts and ripped open one of the indivudal wraps. She bit into her poptart when the front door bell rang.

Dylan looked over her shoulder. "Get the door, freak." She said through a mouthful of poptart bits.

"Get it yourself, bubble butt." Todd said, his eyes not leaving his laptop's screen.

"Todd, stop stalking seventh grade girls on Facebook and just get the door, please," Dylan grumbled, she was just too lazy to get the door and besides, she loved pissing Todd off. He was one of her favorite cousins after all.

"You suck," Todd said as he got up and made his way out of the kitchen.

A few minutes and poptarts later, Todd came walking in with Cam Fisher following behind him.

"Dyl," Todd said. Dylan spun around on the stool she was sitting on, a mouthgul of poptarts and hair a mess.

"Uh, hi." Cam looked away, not sure if Dylan wanted him to see her like that. Sure, he still thought she was beautiful in every way possible but some girls were touchy about that.

"Umm," Dylan swallowed down her poptarts and jumped off her seat. She felt horrible; messy hair, embarrasing PJs, and crumbs on the corners of her lips. "I shoud change," Dylan said as she turned around ready to dash up the stairs.

"Wait!" Cam stopped her.

Dylan looked at him, her cheeks burning.

"Go out with me tonight," Cam said to her.

"What?"

"Go out with me tonight," Cam repeated with a smile that made Dylan melt. Even though she looked like crap, she smiled back, "sure." Then she ran up to her room.

-:-

"The people we met last night were cool," Kristen said to Kemp as they walked along the boardwalk that overlooked the beach. Behind the boardwalk was the carnival. Kristen peered over her shoulder and admired the scenerey. The large ferris wheel with glowing lights, bright neon tents shielding the booths, and all the other rides glowing in the dark.

"Yeah." Kemp agreed then smiled, "I kind of think Alicia had an eye on your brother."

Kristen laughed, "Yeah, right she was gorgeous" Kristen wouldn't have believed that. That Alicie girl was flawless in everyway possible and Chris was... gross. He wore jeans to the beach!

"Your brother's cool," Kemp said to her, "I'm sure she might have been interested."

"I don't see why," Kristen looked down to her purple flip flops and scrunched up her toes. "Our parents, Chris's dad and my mom have been married for awhile now, and Chris still doesn't like me."

"He just needs adjusting," Kemp placed an arm around her. "Didn't him mom die giving birth to him? He never has had a real mom."

Kristen snuggled closer in Kemp's arm and smiled, "Yeah, i guess." Being with Kemp, no matter what the situation was always peaceful, was always nice.

The two continued walking in silence for awhile, then Kemp said, "You guys will be fine."

"Maybe," Kristen shrugged, uneasily. "But it's not like we're the Jonas Brothers! We can't just cooperate and be in a band."

Kemp laughed, "but you can be Chris and Kris, the dynamite dui."

"Ew," Kristen stuck her tongue out. The idea of her and Chris Plovert, doing anything remotely family oriented was unbearable. Kemp chuckled, his arm still casually slung around her shoulders.

-:-

"You're lucky to have the place to yourself," Massie said to Derrick.

He was lucky, the Harrington Beach house was nice and peaceful. They were almost completely alone since Roger was upstairs in his own room and Cam was off doing who knows what. Massie and Derrick were out in Derrick's backyard, laying together on a large hammock. Over them was a large tree, shading them from the bright moonlight. Massie brought her legs closer to her body and yawned. The pool by Derrick's house was sparkling under the bright moon. It was perfect.

"Yeah, I guess so," Derrick shrugged and stretched out his muscular arms.

Massie hugged her knees to her chest.

"Hey, want to do something tonight?" Derrick asked casually.

"Like what?"

"Uh, like go, you know, to the carnival tonight by the pier," Derrick said trying to keep his voice leveled. But it wasn't easy. She probably thought he was trying to be nice to her. And yes, that was one of the reasons why he was feeling so awkward. But the other reason, was that he really truly honestly did like her.

It only took two days, one smashed up ice cream cone, one long walk by the beach, on deep conversation, and a million laughs in between. It only took two days for Derrick to fall completely over Massie.

"Sure," Massie said to him with a small smile.

Derrick looked at her, "Err... like, on a date," he said, shyly.

Massie turned to him, "A date?"

"Uh, if that's okay with you." Derrick said to her. He quickly regretted what he just said. "Um, actually we can just go as friends. Not a date, I shouldn't have-."

"Derrick," Massie interuptted. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?" Derrick couldn't believe what he just heard.

Massie nodded, "Yeah, i'd love to."

-:-

"It's beautiful," Dylan said in awe. She and Came were sitting side by side, riding the ferris wheel. The night air was thick, and made the red head shiver. Which made Cam put his arm around her bare shoulders.

Dylan smiled to herself.

"It is, isn't it?" Cam smiled to her and kept her close.

"Is it like this in California?" Dylan asked.

Cam shook his head, "Well, I guess, California is beautiful on it's own. But things are more mellow on this specific beach."

The ferrish wheel continued spinning slowly. Dylan and Cam stayed silent as the same sites replayed over and over. It was like one of those old cartoons that kept repeating the background. Dylan suddenly felt aware of all the little sparks that were in her stomach. Dylan could feel her palms sweating and her heart beating against her chest.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked her, concerned. Dylan nodded, "Yeah, no worries."

Cam stared at her for a moment, "you have a pretty smile."

Dylan turned red and looked away from him.

"So..." Cam said after a moment of silence.

"So what?" Dylan asked.

"Is this weird for you?" He asked her, point-blank.

Dylan turned to him, a small shade of red colored her cheeks. "Uh... actually no." She said honestly.

And it wasn't.

**a/n: there you goo! what do you think? good? bad? anyway, thanks again for all the reviews and i seriously apologize for not updating in the longest time. but i will continue writing this story :)**

**anyway, i hope the new year is going well(: and i can not wait for summer. haha. leave a review, if you'd like. **


End file.
